Lou Albano
Early Life and Education Early Political Career Chief of Staff to the Speaker of the House Political Consulting Work and Glover Campaign Personal Life Character Role: President of Albano & Co. (2007-Present), President of Institute for National Conservative Change (2010-Present), Advisor and Handler of Direct Mail of the Romney Campaign (2012-2012), Chief of Staff to the Speaker of the House (2005-2007), political lobbyist and consultant. Height: 5'9 Weight: 142.3 lbs Character State of Origin: New York Character State of Residence: New York/D.C. Character Party Affiliation: Republican, though traditionally neoconservative, has flirted with the far right. Main Strengths: Establishment, lots of donors/funds, lots of connections, shrewd negotiator, experienced, charismatic, slightly witty (has his moments), and poor background. Main Weaknesses: Extravagant, establishment, sleazy, constant far-right flirtations, helped failed Romney campaign, worked for an outed pedo, Bitcoin shill, afraid of rollercoasters/most amusement parks, and ostensibly obnoxious. Biography: *Lou Albano was born on a particularly chilly March day in 1967, the 22nd, to working class parents in the Bronx at Lincoln Medical Center. He was the second of the three children growing up, and his life was particularly normal for a working class city kid. Until one day, when Lou was nine, his father left the family. Well there were warnings, but if you asked Lou, there were none; the fights that ended in walls riddled in holes, constantly shattered glasses, and slammed doors were just a phase, and moving to the suburbs like the rest of the remaining white families in the South Bronx would fix it all. Sadly, that hypothesis could never be tested with the flight of Albano's father to somewhere; wherever he went, he was never to be seen again. Not like it mattered, and for days after, Lou's mother, Giana, was an inconsolable wreck. Though she and her husband argued constantly, she too saw it as a just a phase, and even worse she was left as the sole provider of three children, and it's not like she could rely on the savings they amassed over the years-he took that too. With little money and a drastically decreased income, Giana moved her family into cheaper quarters; Lou shared a room with his elder sister and younger brother, and the kitchen, living room, and dining room was one cramped area. Growing up, the Albanos were one of the few white families in the area. Through sheer grit and hard work, Giana worked hard to provide for her family, moving them to a roomier apartment, and the three siblings even got in to a Catholic school, and Lou's mom explained the sudden change of fate through tales of promotions and working overtime to hide something, but Lou would never really know and still doesn't. As for the young political consultant to be, Lou always tried his best in school, especially because of the words of his mother that she paid a lot to give him the privilege to be in a Catholic school, so he better do his best. As for his political beliefs, they were shaped by a close school friend who turned the typically apolitical Lou into a hard conservative, even more so then he is now, and together the two founded the South Bronx Teenage Republicans; obviously the members were few and far inbetween, but giving speeches at their meetings helped transform the rather nerdy and socially awkward Lou Albano into a confidant and boisterous nerd. And he got the first tastes of the political world, organizing meet and greets and rallies for candidates. Albano graduated from Cardinal Hayes High School in 1985, not valedictorian, but close enough that he was scholarship worthy. Lou, who was never sure what to do in life post high school, faced pressure from his mom to decide on college very early and persistently. On a whim, Albano decided to apply to colleges to study political science, getting accepted by Vassar College. His mother didn't exactly approve of his choice of major, but it was better than nothing. It was here Lou became really involved in politics, joining the Tertium Quids, and founding the short lived Vassar College Republicans, and helped organize for speakers to come to the college, and arrange conservative rallies. Lou, rather on a whim, applied to intern at the RNC over the summer, and shockingly he was accepted. During this time he rubbed shoulders with powerful people and secured important alliances. In 1989, Lou Albano graduated from Vassar College with a Bachelor's in Political Science. Now on his own for the very first time, Albano accepted a job offer from a political consultant firm, specializing in direct mail. He worked in and out of Washington, and one day, based on the fateful suggestion of a friend, he decided to apply for a White House fellowship. Through a surprise, he was accepted, and worked in the Whote house for three years starting in 1991. He left on his own volition, not becuase there was a Democrat in the White House, but becuase he wanted something new and he felt he had reached the end of his ride at the White House. Out of a fellowship, he worked as a staffer for multiple congressman, almost all Republican throughout the late nineties. In 2001, he applied to work directly at the RNC as a medium-level staffer. Lou's big break in 2005, when Speaker of the the House Hastert was scouting for a new Chief of Staff. Albano was recommended, and one interview later, he was playing second fiddle to the most powerful man in Congress. He became a powerful enforcer of Hastert. However fate would not let this go on for much longer, and in 2006, the Democrats took the House, and Hastert was no longer Speaker, and in November, he resigned all together. This would've left Lou without a job, but he had a plan post-Hastert. And that plan was to make his own political consulting firm, it too like Albano's first post-college employer, dealing with direct mail. And in late December, Albano & Co. took off, based in Washington D.C. Now 2008 wasn't the best time for budding Republican consultants, with the blue wave of year it was, but Albano made do, helping with the re-election of a select few Republican congressman and one senator. Word spread round of Albano's little consultancy firm, with the recommendations of those he re-elected and his already high standing in the RNC, and by 2010 he had clients out the wazoo, and his firm expanded exponentially. With extra funds, he started a pet project of his, the think-tank, the Institue for National Conservative Change. It was also around 2010 Lou discovered something totally unrelated to politics, but something that made him so much money; Bitcoin. On the recommendation of a friend, he invested early, and though it seemed minimal at the time, by 2013, he was making impressive gains. And in 2013 coincidentally was the year he became a total Bitcoin shill. Back to politics, 2012 was the the year Lou became an important player. The Romney campaign wanted him on as an advisor and to work their direct mail. Should Romney win, he would have a White House job for sure. But fate, a great enemy of our Albano, would not have it so. The New Yorker was back to doing consultancy work, which he was getting rather good at. After the election, Lou focused on his pet project think tank more, using it as a platform to host debates between many ideologies, and something to him about the far right and their arguments clicked in his mind, but Albano was still a neocon through and through. With the perks of being now important in the political world, and actually gaining a rather substantial income, he acquired a taste for the high life, and started to love sining in expensive restaurants and aquired the habit of all those who are moderately wealthy; buy things they don't need and brag about it (though he's slightly less of a braggart then most; no social media posts, just in person humble brags). Fine Armani suits are common meeting attire to the new Albano. Two homes are a nice thing to have. It was also around this time he also started Albano.com, a personal website and blog. In 2016, he was a nominal advisor to the Hutchinson campaign, eventually continuing his advisory work to the Reed campaign. Now in 2017, Albano is at a crossroads; whether to embrace Reed and maybe squeeze another White House job he slightly craved for a long time or does he try and use his consultant skills to raise up the American far right to a national force? Or does he keep on chugging doing what he was always doing? Other Info: Not married as he’s still hanged up over an old relationship. Resides mostly in D.C. for his company with his family, but has a residence in Glen Cove, New York. Owns enough Bitcoin that if he sold it all, he could be a millionaire (not too much; maybe just one million), and he has sold some of fractions of Bitcoins. Has a old style NYC accent. Speaks Spanish.